1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for cleaning fish by using the tailgate of a pickup truck and more particularly pertains to a new tailgate-adapted cutting board and accessories for conveniently and easily cleaning fish using the tailgate of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a means for cleaning fish by using the tailgate of a pickup truck is known in the prior art. More specifically, a means for cleaning fish by using the tailgate of a pickup truck heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,276; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,734; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,953; U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,995; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,564; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,777.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tailgate-adapted cutting board and accessories. The inventive device includes a board member having a dimension substantially that of a conventional tailgate of a pickup truck and further having a top side and a groove about the perimeter thereof, and also includes a knife storage container having a pair of longitudinal slots extending from a first end, and further having a cover at a second end and being securely mounted to the top side of the board member for storing knives and knife sharpening members, and further includes a clip member securely attached to the top side of the board member and a pair of bracket members each having a latch connecting member securely attached thereto for removeably latching to the tailgate
In these respects, the tailgate-adapted cutting board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently and easily cleaning fish using the tailgate of a pickup truck.